


My one and only soulmate

by Firephoenixace



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firephoenixace/pseuds/Firephoenixace
Summary: Yami and Yugi are soulmates, But while Yugi is living as a normal teenager in Japan, Yami is the prince of Egypt, the golden country. After years of communicating through their soulmate connection, they decide to meet up. But will the young teens be able to survive the hard journey of Jealousy, heart ache and falling in love? I don't own Yugioh, I own a hat though...a cool one.





	My one and only soulmate

9-year-old Yugi smiled as he ran into his room. School today had been exciting, they had finally been taught the subject of soulmates, and Yugi wanted nothing more than too meet his very own.

**_Flashback_ **

_"_ _Soulmates is one of the most amazing things in the world, no one knows why we have them, but soulmates always end up the perfect match". Their teacher said looking out over the class._

_"_ _Is a soulmate like a friend"? Innocent Yugi asked the teacher, making the students around him giggle and the teacher smiled at him._

_"_ _Not exactly, but you might say that in a way, a soulmate is the very best friend you could ever wish for"._

She had also explained about the different ways a soulmate bond was created, and Yugi quickly stripped out of his clothes to look for a name on his body, he was a bit disappointed when he found none, but he shock the feeling off and ran to his desk, picking up a sharpie. He stopped for a moment, thinking about what he should write, this was an important moment after all.

He suddenly remembered something his teacher had said as when she explained the different soulmate bonds. " _Sometimes, a bond between two people is so strong it'_ _s like one soul split in two, they are the same but at the same time so different, it's the strongest connection there is"�_

Yugi grinned, he knew what to write, he decided to write on his ankle, so the words would only be for himself and his soulmate.

" **Hello, other me"**

Yugi was on edge the whole day, waiting for what felt like forever for words to appear on his skin, checking every 10th minute, but it wasn't until late that night when he was about to go to bed that he noticed something slowly appear right beneath his own words.

Yugi gasped and shrieked in excitement as he saw the letters appear one by one until they created words, the words wrote **"** **Hello, Soulmate"�**

Yugi felt something warm spread through him, His soulmate had responded!

**"** **What's your name"?** Yugi wrote on his upper arm this time, and waited excitedly for a response, he fell asleep before he got it.

 

The next day it took a few minutes for Yugi to remember last night, and when he did, he looked over at his arm and squealed in excitement as he saw a reply, but was confused by the writing.

**"** **I'm sorry, but I can't share that right now, you may call me what you wish though" _"_** _That's kind of weird"�_ Yugi thought, but he shrugged his shoulders and thought a little before replying.

**"** **Alright, then I'll just call you other me if that's alright"�** He wrote, he was surprised when the reply came only seconds later, **"** **That's fine, Aibou"**

**"** **Are you Japanese"�?** Yugi replied, having written in English since there was a chance his soulmate wasn't from the same country

" **No, I'm from Egypt, are you Japanese"?** came the reply, And Yugi felt disappointed that his soulmate lived so far away, but he was still happy that he had someone to talk to.

They continued to talk the whole day, and the day after and soon the days turned into weeks and then months. Yugi soon realized that the words would only disappear if the other washed them away, but he always made sure not to wash his ankle, and to fill in the words as time went by, wanting to save his first words to his other self forever. Apparently, his soulmate thought the same, because the other line of words never faded.

**6 Years Later**

Yugi sighed as he stared down at his homework. He knew he should get started, but No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't concentrate, there was something else on his mind.

Lately, He had started to ignore his other self, it wasn't that he didn't like talking to him, He understood him like no one else, the problem was, that one week ago he had been asked out by his friend, Tea. And His soulmate hadn't liked that idea at all. Yugi understood his soulmate to some extent, but just because they were soulmates didn't mean they owed the other. Yugi could do as he pleased. He had never even met his soulmate, he didn't know what he looked like, what his name was, or almost anything at all for that matter. But still, he hated ignoring him like this. It would have been easier if he couldn't feel exactly what his soulmate felt, he could feel how scared his soulmate was, the regret, the loneliness.

Yugi groaned and thought back to the moment where he realized he and his soulmate could share their feelings with each other's and cursed the moment with all his might.

**_Flashback three years ago_ **

_Yugi woke up with a loud gasp, he was filled with such deep sorrow it felt like it would swallow him whole. He didnâ€™t know where it came from, it was like some kind of outside force was forcing the horrible pain upon him, like it wasn't his own. He didn't know what made him do it, it was like an instinct, and he used all his will power to force that sorrow away, and filled himself with a warm, loving, comforting feeling, urging it to go wherever the pain came from, trying his best to say that it would be alright._

_He kept it up for days, and at first, the sorrow was deep and hurting, so painful that it almost made his knees give away from under him, but one day, the pain was a little easier to bear. He kept it up until the pain was dull, it was still there, but it was manageable, and he felt a different feeling, careful, but still there. It felt shameful, but grateful, and that night he saw three words written on his wrist, clear as day. **"** **Thank you, Aibou"** And he understood, the pain had come from his soulmate._

**_End of flashback_ **

He didn't know what had made his other self-feel that amount of pain, he never asked. Not wanting to bring the pain back by reminding him of it, but it was like that incident had been the pond breaker, and ever since then, they had been able to share every emotion, every feeling they had. It was almost like mindreading.

There was this one time, maybe a few weeks ago, when Yugi had the craziest craving for something, he didn't know what it was, he only knew that he wanted it more than anything else, and nothing else could satisfy his need for it. It drove him insane for hours until he realized it was probably his soulmate not eating again. He tended to do that, Why, Yugi didn't understand, but after 9 hours of craving something he couldn't get he gave up and ended up writing a very long, very annoyed letter to his soulmate, that ended up covering his whole thigh, it seems like it worked, because since then he hadn't had one single weird craving for some weird outland food.

Yugi groaned and dunked his head on his desk, thinking of his soulmate really didn't help his quest of ignoring him, it only made his urge to make that lonely feeling in the back of his mind go away.

Yugi looked down and frowned as he saw some new writing on his arm and was shocked at what he read.

**"** **I know that you are mad at me right now, but I'm traveling to Japan around your birthday, would you like to meet up? Please, Aibou, answer me"**

Yugi was so shocked that he didn't even hear the door to his room being opened and yelped as he felt someone touch his shoulder.

He turned around to see his friends staring at him with puzzled and amused looks on their faces.

"Hey Yug, you alright mate"? Joey asked his arm around his soulmates, Kaiba's waist.

"Yeah, you just startled me, I'm alright" Yugi said, taking a deep breath as his eyes wandered towards Tea. He hadn't really spoken to her since she asked him out a week ago, he had told her he needed to think about it. Tea hadn't met, or even spoken to her soulmate yet. Her bond was a color bond, making her color blind until she saw her soulmate in the eyes. It could take years for her to find her soulmate, if she ever did.

"Alright, but are you coming out with us? We thought of having pizza or something" Joey said, looking at him with a doubtful expression.

"Yeah, sure but Joey, could I talk to you and Ryou for a moment"�? Yugi asked looking at them, trying to channel out how much he needed to talk to them. They both seemed to get it and stayed behind as the others walked out.

"Is something wrong, Yugi"�? Ryou asked, looking worried and I sighed before starting to explain. I told them everything from Tea asking me out, to me ignoring my soulmate to his last message. And at the end of it, they both looked at me with mirrored worried, shocked and annoyed expressions.

"What do you mean you have been ignoring your soulmate, why!"� Joey yelled making me flinch.

"What Joey means, Is, is there a reason for you to do so? Did he say something to anger you or hurt you"? Ryou said, sending Joey a look.

Yugi thought for a moment before answering "No..."� feeling guilty

"Are you blaming him for being jealous about Tea asking you out? What did you say to him"�

"Well I said that a girl asked me out, and that I said that I'll give her the answer later"� Yugi said, realizing more and more how much different he should have said those words.

"And what did he say"?

"Well, he kind of freaked a little and asked me what I was going to say to her, and asked if I liked her"�

"And what did you answer him" Ryou asked, although he had a feeling he knew.

"I said that it wasn't any of his business, and then I stopped answering"

Joey groaned and face palmed, and Ryouâ€™s eyebrow twitched and he sighed irritated.

"Yugi, he was just jealous, he probably likes you a lot and was worried you didn't feel the same and that you would abandon him over a girl, I mean, do you even like Tea that way?"� Ryou said, looking annoyed.

"No, of course not. I like her as a friend..¦damn... I really messed up, didn't I"� Yugi groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"Yes, yes you did."� Joey said.

"How can I fix this"� Yugi whined looking at his friends. They looked at each other's and raised an eyebrow each before looking back at Yugi

"Why don't you start with an I'm sorry" Ryou said, motioning to Yugi's arm.

**Yamiâ€™s POV**

I sighed as I paced around my room, the clinking of my jewelry being the only sound it the other quiet room.

It had been a week since I last heard from my dearest Aibou, and it was starting to worry me. I knew I had stepped over line, but I couldn't help myself when he told me he had been asked out by some, probably super cool hot girl. I had been so Jealous, I still was, what if he was with her right now?

I had learned earlier today that I would accompany my father to the city where my Aibou lived in 2 weeks, just around the time of his birthday, and I would love to meet him, but what if he didn't want to see me after this`?

I took a deep breath, cursing myself for being so weak. I just had to ask him.

I picked up a pencil to write with, and as I was done I plopped down onto my large bed, curling up in the middle of it. I tried not my hardest to check for a reply, not wanting the same disappointment as every other time that week.

After a while, I fell asleep.

I dreamed about the day my mother died, and the pain I felt. I tried to run from it, but It caught up with me and I fell screaming down into the suffocating darkness, I hit the ground hard, crying and covering from the darkness around me, I had never felt so alone, and I wanted to disappear, to run, but I couldn't. but suddenly, a ray of light appeared, and my tear-filled eyes widened as I saw a boy walk towards me through the darkness. I couldn't make out any features for his whole form was filled with light. The boy stopped in front of my shaking form and kneeled, stroking my tears away and bringing me into a hug, kissing my forehead before turning around and walking away. Suddenly, the darkness didn't feel so dark anymore, it was like the boy had left some of his light behind, lighting up my world to help me find his way back, away from the suffocating darkness. I wasn't alone after all.

I awoke with a gasp, It had been two years since the last time I dreamt about my mother's death, but I would never forget how awful it had been. My only light in the darkness had been the feeling of comfort and warmth that my soulmate sent me, I'm not sure I would have made it without him. My father hadn't cared much. My mother wasn't his soulmate, his soulmate had died when they were children, I know he missed them both, thought.

The thought of my soulmate made the cold feeling in my stomach return, and I was scared to look at my arm where I had written him before I fell asleep. Never the less, I forced myself to look over and Had to blink a few times before realizing that there was another line of words, right beneath my own.

**"I** **m sorry for ignoring you, I would like nothing more than to meet you, Soulmate"**

I smiled, and I could feel a tear slid down my cheek, I was so happy that I could scream and I fell of my bed in my hurry to get a pencil to write back.

**"My** **light, Call me Yami"�**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Hi everyone, I wrote this during a case of writers block. I haven' decided yet if I should leave this as a one shot, or make it into a full story.**

**What do you think? I did enjoy writing it though, So I might continue to update sometimes during writers block episodes even if you think it's bad.**

**So please, tell me what you think.**


End file.
